Bella's Pet
by Noppoh
Summary: ONE-SHOT What becomes of Hermione if she's left at the mercy of Bellatrix Lestrange? - Dark! Mature readers only!


**In reaction to a prompt I bumped into by desbratty on Tumblr.**

 **This is a dark fic, please read with caution.**  
 **Trigger warnings: Implied rape/non-con, Major character death, Torture, Psychological torture, Stockholm syndrome, Implied brainwashing, Dark, Slave/Master, General abuse**

 **Thanks to my beta's ProfessorDrarry and RRBLestrange. ProfessorDrarry, I've said it before and I'm saying it again, you always make my story a lot better with your input.**

 **Disclaimer: Everything Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling**

 **xXxXxXx**

Hermione was fairly certain she'd accidentally murdered Draco Malfoy.

Oops.

A giggle escaped her as she cocked her head to study the lifeless eyes of the blond. She regretted his death. He had been such a fun toy to play with; extraordinary stamina.

She sighed and wiped her hands on her already bloodied shirt. The echoes of his screams still bounced around in her head. They were glorious; it was truly sad that she would never hear them again.

Grabbing a piece of cloth, she started cleaning her wand. Bella would scold her if she didn't clean it properly. 'A wand is a witch's greatest tool,' she would say, 'neglecting your wand is neglecting your power. Without a wand, you are nothing. Not that you're worth anything now, my pet, besides providing me with entertainment.' Such a reprimand was almost always followed by a beating. They hurt, but Hermione knew they were only a token of her love. She loved Bella. She existed only for her.

Hermione once more glanced at the naked, bloodied, and very dead body of the Malfoy heir. Bella wouldn't be happy with her though. She wasn't supposed to kill Malfoy at all. Thank The Darkness they still had the elder Malfoy. It would be problematic if the Malfoy Vaults closed due to the line dying out. Nothing her Lord and Master couldn't fix, but he would have been most displeased.

"Pet? Why is it so quiet down there? Did you make him pass out again?"

Hermione's head whipped up at the sound of Bellatrix's voice wafting down the dungeon stairs. A smile spread across her face as her lover appeared in the doorway.

"Mistress," she said with devotion, immediately bowing her head and sinking down to her knees.

A caring hand brushed through her curls until Bellatrix stiffened and the hand fisted in her hair.

"He's dead?" the dark witch whispered dangerously. She viciously pulled Hermione's head backwards so she could glare at her properly. "You killed him?"

"I'm sorry, Mistress," Hermione spoke up, careful to keep her tone respectful."It was an accident."

She didn't move nor flinch when Bellatrix released her hair and took a swing. The force of the slap she received made her tumble to the side, hitting the ground hard with her shoulder. Hermione knew she deserved it.

She always deserved it.

As she returned to her knees, Bella once more fisted her hair. "Up! Up! Up!" she commanded, pulling. "What have you done? You stupid Mudblood! The Dark Lord will not be pleased! I'll let him deal with you. Perhaps then you'll learn? Hmm?"

Her wand was pressed hard against Hermione's neck, their faces only inches apart. Hermione tried to suppress a shiver; she wasn't sure whether it was one of delight about Bellatrix' presence or one of fear about being judged by the Dark Lord himself.

Bellatrix spun away and started dragging her through the corridors and stairs of the dungeons, her hand still buried in Hermione's curls. With difficulty, Hermione kept up, unbidden tears of pain welling up in her eyes. She knew better than to let them run freely, though.

Her nerves soared as the doors to the Dark Lord's Throne Room came into view. Bella threw them wide open and pushed Hermione inside, causing her to stumble and fall hard. The impact on the cold, stone floor made the air rush out of her longs. She had managed to prevent her head from banging on the ground, but both her knees and a wrist were hurting badly.

"Well, well, my dear Bella, what's the cause of this intrusion?"

As the silken voice of the Dark Lord washed over her, Hermione gasped and immediately crawled to her knees, bending forward until her nose touched the floor, her arms stretched out in front of her, palms up.

"My Lord." The adoration in Bella's voice made Hermione envious. She knew her Mistress was now bending at the waist, showing him her delectable neck. "My foolish, idiotic, Mudblood _pet_ has managed to kill Draco Malfoy."

There was a heavy silence, causing Hermione to tremble on the floor.

"She did _what_?" he hissed.

The temperature in the room seemed to drop several degrees. There was a rustle of robes, but Hermione didn't dare lift her head. There was so much power in her Lord's voice. It hissed like the snake he always kept nearby, all striking poise and dangerous tones. Hermione shivered again.

"The Malfoy heir is dead, my Lord," Bellatrix repeated.

Another rustle of robes, this time to the right and behind her. It pained Hermione to think Bellatrix was kneeling on the floor. It was her fault, she'd caused this. She deserved all the pain that would most definitely come her way. Her Mistress shouldn't have to bow.

"I put the Mudblood in your hands, my Lord."

Hermione frowned at that. A cold, spidery hand gripped her curls and pulled her head up. Her Lord and Master, the Dark Lord, was crouched beside her. He cruelly twisted her head so she had no choice but to look at the line of Death Eaters on the far side of the room.

"Perhaps I should take you out of Bella's care for a while? I'm afraid she has been going soft on you. What do you think, hmm? Would you like to become Macnair's new pet? Or Dolohov's, perhaps?"

Her blood turned to ice in her veins. "No!" she shouted. "No! No! Please, my Lord, anything but that! Please! I belong to my Mistress. I'll be better, please!"

He threw her head back down, causing it to hit the stones hard. Her nose shattered, but she refused to cry out. She would not embarrass her Mistress even more.

"You dare speak to me? You are nothing but a filthy, scrawny dog."

Hermione pushed herself as close to the ground as she could. She wanted to apologise, but didn't dare speak again.

" _Crucio_!"

The white-hot pain shot through her immediately, searing away the icy cold that had settled in her body and transforming it into live flames under her skin. She could hear herself scream, even though she tried not to. Her body flayed uncontrollably. She deserved it, she deserved all of it. She had disgraced her Mistress, gone against her orders. It felt like a thousand needles pierced her entire body, while something was eating her from the inside out. It was what she deserved. She was glad they were punishing her for disappointing Bellatrix.

When the pain finally subsided, she wasted no time and tried to crawl back into position. She needed to be reverent for her Lord, subservient. She knew from experience that if she took too long, another round of punishment would come; again and again, until she got back into her kneeling position.

"It seems you have tethered your pet to you quite securely."

"She is yours, my Lord."

Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her Mistress didn't want her anymore? She wanted to beg, wanted to promise Bellatrix that she would do better, would be more careful next time. Anything! She loved her Mistress, she would do anything!

His hand once more rested on her head. He started stroking her hair, stroking her back. It made her feel loved, wanted. Perhaps she had done something good too? Hermione couldn't think, the caresses too distracting. A moan slipped past her lips, causing her to try and flatten herself even more against the floor. She wasn't supposed to make a sound!

The Dark Lord laughed. His robes whispered along the floor as he circled her. "As she killed the Malfoy heir, it is only fair she provides us with another."

Hermione stiffened, uncomprehending.

"We still have Lucius tucked away somewhere, don't we? Why don't we give him another chance to ... further our cause?"

The gathered Death Eaters laughed, some hollored their consent.

"Bella, take this pet of yours," he kicked Hermione in the ribs, "and take her down the dungeons for a visit. Make sure they… enjoy themselves."

"Yes, my Lord, thank you, my Lord," Bellatrix simpered.

A summoning charm had her sliding across the floor to her Mistress, scraping her knees and hands raw. Hermione hardly noticed, she was back with Bella, back where she belonged. She was so glad her Lord hadn't decided to give her to someone else. She had to suppress a smile as her Mistress hauled her up by her hair and dragged her out of the room.

"You got off easy, pet," Bellatrix said as they went down the stairs, back to the dungeons. She stopped to slam Hermione into the wall. "Don't think you'll get off so easy with me. You let me down, embarrassed me, disrespected me. There will be hell to pay," she hissed in Hermione's ear. "But first, you have a little rendezvous with Malfoy senior." A smirk played around her Mistress' lips, making her even more beautiful than she already was. "He doesn't look as good as he once did, I'm afraid," Bella continued, "but it's still more than a Mudblood like you deserves."

They stopped at the door to the cell across from the one where Draco's dead body was still lying on the table. Bellatrix opened the door to reveal an unkempt man chained to the wall. Whatever was left of his clothes hung ragged over his too thin frame. His long hair was knotted and unkempt. Bloodied chafings around his wrists were visible through the layer of dirt that covered him from head to toe.

"Oh Lucy," Bellatrix singsonged, "I brought you a gift."

The man looked up, his eyes dull and lifeless.

"You see, my pet here," she shoved Hermione into the room, "has killed your son." Lucius hardly responded, a single tear the only indication he heard Bellatrix' words. "You must be so lonely down here, and it will get even lonelier without your son's screams to accompany you. So the Lord has granted you some, let's say, companionship."

The man's eyes shifted to her and she smiled at him. She didn't want anybody else but her Mistress to touch her, but it was the Lord's wish she got pregnant, and so, in extension, her Mistress' wish. Hermione walked over to Lucius. Her Mistress undid the cuffs around his hands and he slumped even further against the wall.

Reaching him, Hermione crouched down, cupping his cheek with one hand, ignoring the filth. "We are going to make a baby."

"No!" he suddenly cried out, snapping his head away from her. "Never!"

Her Mistress levelled her wand at him. "Oh, Lucy, you think you have a choice in this? How very naive." She chuckled and turned to Hermione. "Undress, pet." Hermione immediately did as she was told. "Now, you have two options. Either you fuck her willingly, or I Imperius you and let you watch while you fuck her until she bleeds. Your choice." Bellatrix' mad laughter filled the cell and echoed up the stairs.

 **xXxXxXx**

 **AN: If you feel like any trigger warnings should be added, please let me know.**


End file.
